Nakurama Masaya: Ace Attorney
by District 715
Summary: A veteran prosecutor has risen from the shadows to face off with Apollo Justice and the rest of the Ace Attorney crew. But when a mass genocide killer comes back to haunt the man whose testimony brought him to justice, he may need all the help he can get.


_**Day One Part One: Trial#1**_

31 years old. Heh. I never thought I would get here. Not after that... Incident...

November 5th, 2007

(There is a crash as two men come barrelling out of a building, flailing and punching at each other. A camera snaps a picture of them. They are chained together at the wrists. One is a redhead teenager dressed in a college uniform and carrying a black notebook. The other is a barefoot, pale man with messy jet-black hair, wearing a white sweatshirt and jeans.)

Give me that camera, you little-

(Young boy wearing glasses runs down the street, with the college student running after him, still dragging the other behind.)

Once is once.

(The barefoot man grabs the college student and punches him. There is a small struggle, then the pale man stands over the college student with the notebook and a pen in hand. He looks stunned.)

R-r...Raito!

(An older man grabs the pale man's notebook and sees the name "Light Yagami" scrawled over one page.)

What are you doing?

...

KIRA! KIRA! KIRA!

No!

(Boy looks back at the pale man. There's some kind of connection between them. The pale man is grabbed and handcuffed. The older man pulls out a detective's badge and shoves him into a patrol car.)

You're going to rot in prison forever for this!

...

WAIT!

I was only turning twelve at the time. I always wanted to be a detective or something like that, and now I became part of one of the greatest modern mysteries of all time.

I... I became the decisive witness in the Kira case.

And my testimony brought Kira to justice...

Or so I thought...

September 17th, 2026, 9:53 AM

District Court

Prosecutor's Lobby No. 5

Masaya: Geez, another case, another idiot who needs some time behind bars.

?: Mr. Masaya!

Masaya: Kento? What's wrong?

Kento: Mr. Masaya! Why haven't we gone to the crime scene? We need to collect evidence, you know!

Masaya: Relax. I went there myself yesterday. The entire investigation wrapped up pretty quickly.

Kento: You went without me? Come on! I wanted to see the crime scene!

Masaya: I told you, there was nothing to see!

Kento: Hmph.

Kento Fey is my slightly nerotic assistant hell-bent on finding out every detail of every case. (He calls it ambition. I call it obsession.) Although he wears buisiness clothes, he happens to be one of the few male spirit mediums. Although the women tend to be more 'sensitive' to the spirit world, there are still some men who can channel spirits. However, there's a major difference between male and female spirit channellers. Female chanellers contact dead spirits. Male channellers contact _living _spirits. I'll explain more about how I found this all out later.

Kento's powers weren't discovered until he was about 12. Although he could live back with the Fey clan at this point, he decided to take online high school classes and, later, go to college to earn a degree in law. Part of this is a kind of apprenticeship to me.

Kento: So, there was only one suspect?

Masaya: Actually, there used to be two.

Kento: (Pulls out notepad,scribbling in notes.) What do you mean there 'used to be' two suspects?

Masaya: I mean, I figured out who really did it.

Kento: Well, you could at least have brought me along!

Masaya: You were crashed on the desk of my office when I found you! With a case file still in your hand! Anyone with an ounce of mercy would have left you to sleep!

Kento: ... Okay, I agree with you. I guess I should really get some sleep this week in case a really big case comes up.

?: Are you Mr. Masaya?

(A lady in a purple kimono walks up.)

Kento: (Stunned) Mystic Maya?

Masaya: Hello. Are you aware of the situation?

Maya: Yes, I am. Oh, hello, Kento.

Kento: He-hello, ma'am.

Maya: Kento, are you working with him?

Kento: Uh, yes?

Maya: That's very nice.

Maya: The suspect is accusing me of the crime, and I know he did it. Unfortunately, my word is not good enough for anybody but Mr. Masaya... The defense attorney believes that no-one was killed at all.

Kento: So who's the defendant?

Maya: The defendant is a man known only as Kao.

Kento: Who's the victim?

Masaya: Some unknown man who stumbled upon the cottage.

Kento: What exactly happened?

Masaya: Maya says she saw the defendant with a gun and the victim dead on the floor. Unfortunately, we haven't found the body, so there's no autopsy report.

Kento: Where's the gun?

Masaya: It's gone missing.

Kento:(Angry) Missing? Isn't losing the gun and the body a really bad thing?

Masaya: We still have a witness. Also, I don't expect us to end this on our first try.

Kento: Huh?

Masaya: We don't have decisive evidence, but we might be able to get the witness to splurge details that he wouldn't if the trial were going well for him.

Kento: Oh, okay. I get it now.

Maya: I also took a photo, in case anybody asked.

Kento: Can I see it?

Masaya: Even I haven't seen it. You'll have to wait like everyone else!

Kento: ...

Fine.

Masaya: Good! Let's get in there and show 'em what we've got!

Kento: (rolls eyes) The childish pep-talk doesn't work anymore, Mr. Masaya.

Masaya: (Oops!) Eh heh, sorry.

September 17th, 10:00 AM

District Court

Courtroom No. 5

(Gavel Bangs)

Judge: Court is in session. Is the defense ready?

?: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

(Huh? I've never seen him before... )

Kento: Wait a minute... Is that a pointy-haired waiter... A-and a magician? Oy vey. This is going to be one interesting trial.

Judge: Is the prosecution ready?

Masaya: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Will the prosecution descibe the incident in full detail?

Masaya: Unfortunately, that is almost impossible in this situation.

Judge: Why is that?

Masaya: Because the only two people who know what happened is the suspect and a single witness. The police are baffled.

?: (thinking) There was only one witness?

Masaya: Yes.

?: May I see the autopsy report?

Masaya: I assure you, If I had it, I would give it to you.

?: Huh?

Masaya: The autopsy report does not exist.

?: (stunned) Whaaat?

Masaya: The body had disappeared when the police arrived. There was no trace of the man even being there, except for a photo taken by the witness.

?: So there was only one witness?

Masaya: (groan) Yes, Mr. Defense Attorney. We've gone over this.

Judge: Then the prosecution may bring forth this witness, who will describe what seems to have happened.

Masaya: Before the prosecution does so, it would like to pose two questions to the defense: What is your name, and what the heck is wrong with your haircut?

Justice: Grrr... My name is Apollo Justice, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with my haircut!

Masaya: Justice? That's really your name? How quaint. Anyway, back to the trial... The prosecution would like to call Maya Fey to the stand.

(Maya takes the stand)

Judge: Will the witness state her name and occupation?

Maya: My name is Maya Fey, and I'm a spirit medium.

Judge: You saw the murder, correct?

Maya: Yes.

Judge: Would you tell us exactly what happened?

Witness Testimony:

What I Saw

1: I was walking toward my home

2: when I heard a loud scream and a gunshot.

3:Stunned, I ran inside.

4: I saw the defendant standing over the fallen man, holding a gun.

5: He looked like he was in a daze, like he was sleepwalking or something.

6: I snuck around back and called the police.

**Objection!**

Justice: Wait a minute! She didn't see the actual murder!

**Objection!**

Masaya: (shakes head) All the prosecution needs to prove is that the defendant killed the victim! How that is proved is not restricted to an eyewitness of the killing moment!

Justice: At least let the court see the photo taken by the witness!

Masaya: Please show the court your photo, witness.

(Photo shows the defendant with a gun in his right hand and the victim, wearing a clean white shirt and jeans lying with his eyes open and a frightened look on his face. He's apparently dead, but there are no marks on him.)

Judge: (nods) I will accept this as evidence.

(_Eyewitness Photo _added to the Court Record)

Judge: May we begin the cross-examination now?

Cross-Examination:

What I Saw

1: I was about to enter my home in Kurain Village

_Hold It!_

Justice: Was anything out of the ordinary, or out of place? Anything to suggest that there was another person there?

Maya: No, not that I noticed.

2: when I heard a loud scream and a gunshot.

_Hold It!_

Justice: Was it the victim who screamed?

Masaya: Of course it was the victim... Who else-

Maya: ...

-Actually, I don't know.

Masaya: Huh?

Apollo: The defense thinks this is of major significance.

Judge: Agreed. Could you modify your testimony to reflect this change?

*2: I couldn't tell whether it was the defendant or the victim who screamed.

_Hold It!_

Justice: If that's true, _**the victim may not be dead!**_

**Objection!**

Masaya: That's all fine and dandy, Mr. Justice, but then _where is he?_

Justice: !

Masaya: That's right, Mr. Justice. You need _proof that the victim isn't dead._

Judge: Well, Mr. Justice? _Please present the court with proof that the victim is alive._

Justice: (Thinks and pulls out the _Eyewitness Photo_)

**Take That!**

Masaya: Do you see anything strange in this photo, Mr. Justice?

Justice: It's more about what I _can't _see, actually. Where's the bullethole?

(Eyewitness Picture)

Masaya: Arrrrrrgh!

Kento: What's wrong, sir?

Masaya: He's right! There are no marks on the body at all!

(Crowd murmurs)

(Gavel bangs)

Judge: ! Explain this!

Kento: (sweat) Uh-oh. We're sunk now. What do we do?

Masaya: Don't worry. I've got an idea. (I hope!)

Kento: (sweat) Whenever you say that I start worrying.

Masaya: Uh... The defendant killed him... _In a different way?_

Apollo: ?

Judge: Explain.

Masaya: Perhaps the shot missed?

Apollo: (sweat) Okay, now you've really lost it, old man. Tell me how a bullet that missed could have killed him.

Masaya: A heart attack.

Kento: A heart attack, sir?

Justice: (sweat) A heart attack. Sounds nice right about now.

Maya: Does anyone remember me?

Judge: Err... We may need you to testify tommorrow, when things are more... Orderly.

Maya: No problem. I'm here to see someone, anyway.

(She leaves the witness stand.)

Masaya: He could have been frightened to death. And don't call me an old man, rookie. I've been prosecuting for over a decade.

Apollo: Nothing that you just said made sense. Anyway, don't you think that a bullet that missed would be easy to find?

Masaya: (worried) Wha-what do you mean?

Kento: You did say things that were contradictory, sir. And the bullet is a problem.

Masaya: If he used a blank without knowing it, he could have accidentally killed him in a different way than intended. The loud 'bang' could have given him a heart attack.

**Objection!**

Apollo: (nervous) That's a ridiculous idea! You can't seriously-

Judge: Objection denied!

Apollo: But-

Judge: **Denied.** Mr. Justice, based on the evidence we've gotten so far, this is a possibility. If you cannot bring up evidence to deny this possibility by the time the trial ends, the jury may not be able to set him free. He will not be facing the death penalty without proper evidence, though.

Apollo: (sweat) Yes... sir...

Masaya:(shakes head) Sorry, rookie. Better luck tommorow.

(Gavel bangs)

Judge: Enough. I will have both the prosecution and the defense look into this matter. Mr. Masaya, we need more evidence!

Masaya:(nod) Understood.

Judge: Then court is adjourned.

(Gavel bangs)

September 17th, 10:28 AM

District Court

Prosecutor's Lobby No. 5

Masaya: That went better than I thought it would.

Kento: You must be pretty pessimistic. We got almost nothing out of that.

?: Hey!

(Girl in magician's garb appears)

Kento: Excuse me, miss, but-

SLAP!

(Kento blinks, dazed)

Girl: Don't 'Excuse me, miss,' me! You guys were bullying Polly!

Kento: Polly?

SLAP!

(Kento blinks again)

Masaya: I think she means that 'Apollo Justice' guy.

Girl: Yes. I'm his assistant, Trucy Wright.

Masaya: I'm Mr. Masaya, the Prosecutor for this case. So what did we do to offend you?

Trucy: After the trial, he came out red in the face, steaming with anger!

Kento: I didn't say anything to him. So why are you slapping-

SLAP!

(Kento rubs his sore cheek)

Trucy: I could read your lips from across the courtroom. You said that he looked like a waiter!

Kento: Well, he's asking for it. He's wearing a red vest on a shirt with rolled-up sleeves and holds evidence like he's reading off a menu.

SLAP!

(One side of Kento's face is nearly crimson)

Masaya: You're asking for that...

Trucy: You have no right to talk about Polly like that!

Kento: I believe in freedom of expression...

SLAP!

Kento: Nonviolent freedom of expression...

Trucy: You-you-you-you- FOP!

Masaya: _Where have I heard that before?_

(Trucy looks sullen)

Kento: Look, I'm sorry, okay?

Trucy:(pout)...

Kento: I'm sorry.

Trucy: ... Okay! (cheerful)

Kento: If she hadn't just slapped me five times, I would feel a lot sorrier...

Trucy: (cheerful) I can hear you, you know...

Kento: It's scary how she does that.

Masaya: Why do you wear magician's clothes?

Trucy: I'm a magician, silly!

Kento: Wait a minute... I think I heard about that act... at the Wonder Bar?

Trucy: (Wink) You're a smart one!

Kento:(groan) First she's beating me up, now she's flirting with me...

Trucy: Still can hear you... I do a show with Mr. Hat, Bullets, and my magic-

Kento: (sweat) That's enough, thank you...

Masaya: ?

Trucy: Fine. Hmph.

Masaya:You said something about a ...Mr. Hat?

(Trucy pulls off her hat, and Mr. Hat appears)

Masaya: GAAahah!

Mr. Hat: Hello, sir. my name is Mr. Hat. How may I help you?

Masaya: How do you do that?

Kento: I think there's a computer inside.

Mr. Hat: I assure you that I am made solely of wood, hinges, and cloth.

Masaya: I think we need to concentrate on more important things.

Mr. Hat: Hmph! I can see when I'm not wanted here! Ungratefuls!

(Mr. Hat dissapears)

Masaya: I think I know why you _really_ came here, Miss Wright.

Trucy: Huh?

Masaya: You needed permission to search the crime scene for evidence, I suppose?

Trucy: How did you know that?

Masaya: I'm usually right about hunches. I suppose you just got angry at us for what we said in court, and decided to clear that up as well.

Trucy: Actually, I was just mad at him. What's your name, anyway?

Kento: Kento Fey.

Trucy: Why does that name seem familiar? Daddy mentioned something about spirit mediums...

Kento: Actually...

Trucy: (suprised) You're a-

Kento: (nods) I am a spirit medium, but not for dead people.

Trucy: What do you mean?

Kento: I can kind of move spirits from body to body, and if I know that somebody is alive, I can find their spirit. I can also see the most outward thoughts of a person.

Trucy: That's really cool!

Masaya: It may be cool, but it's completely off-subject. Tell Apollo he can search the crime scene as long as I'm there. Oh- give him this:

(Evidence search permission given to Trucy Wright)

Trucy: Thank you, Mr. Masaya! See you, later, Kento! (wink)

Kento: Hmmph.

Trucy: Lighten up, will ya?

(Trucy dissappears)

Masaya: How did you find out about Trucy's show, anyway?

Kento: There are several dozen posters around our neighborhood advertising her show. Or at least, there used to be.

Masaya: I heard something about that... It seems somebody reported a poster falling on her car every time she got out the driveway. Then, one day, ten posters fell down and they had to take down all but two posters. But there's another thing bothering me: what were you so embarassed about that you told her not to say? Her 'magic..."?

Kento: (sweat/blush) Stupid... Underwear... Inappropriate...Content...

Masaya: ?

Kento: Can we just get to the crime scene already?

Masaya: Uh, sure?

_**End Day One Part One: Trial#1**_

**_Next Part: Investigation Day One_**


End file.
